l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Utoro
Bayushi Utoro was a bushi of the Scorpion Clan. Family Utoro's sister was stationed at Toshi Ranbo, and she used to send letters and gifts that amused him. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee Scorpion Wall In 1190 Utoro was a young samurai past his gempukku of the Western Patrols under the command of taisa Bayushi Kasumi, guardians of the Second Festering Pit. A Phoenix group lead by the Inquisitor Asako Moeru arrived to investigate the Scorpion Wall defenses and wards at the behest of the Jade Champion. Moeru, his yojimbo Shiba Jikaro, and the rest of the Phoenix delegations were allowed to perform their orders. Murder at the Wall This year Moeru appeared dead, murdered by an unknown assassin. The death of a guest was a loss of honor too heavy for the Scorpion, who quickly devised a solution. Moeru's entourage was slaughtered by Utoro and his men. Shortly after, the Scorpion Wall suffered a breach provoked by Scorpion agents, from where oni escaped free within the nearby lands. The Scorpion guard destroyed them, and used the demons as scapegoats of the Phoenix butchery. Kasumi refused a further investigation when it was requested by Isawa Taiken, leader of the Firestorm Legion. A Phoenix complaint rendered in the Imperial Court led to the War of the Twins. War of the Twins Initial Success Only days after the Phoenix petition of waging a war had been granted by the Empress Iweko I, Utoro's detachment, commanded by the recently promoted Kasumi, was one of many that had been secretely sent north. The Phoenix had been routed, and the Scorpion had gained a vital foothold in the southern Shiba provinces. Ten months later the city of Nikesake was seized by the Scorpion, and Utoro raised as gunso, to replace Bayushi Kichi, dead in the fight. In 1191 the city was retaken by the Phoenix in the Battle of Nikesake, led by the genius mind of Shiba Mitsushen. Bleeding the Agasha This year the commander Yogo Haruto set a plan to bleed one of the Phoenix families, the Agasha. Utoro's detachment reached Kyuden Agasha before the Festival of Leaves began. When the festival finished, explosives planted by Shosuro Hawado within the Phoenix stroghold were set, cleaning the entrance to Kyuden Agasha. The Fall of Kyuden Agasha was won by the Scorpion through ninja sabotage. Killing the Phoenix General In 1193 Kasumi and Utoro led a suicidal attack of Scorpion forces to reach the Phoenix general's tent. They used dishonorable means, from ofuda prepared by his general Yogo Haruto. Standing amid a billowing cloud of thick, any samurai within the greenish smoke was phisically sick the second they came in. When they were beside Mitsushen, Shiba Jikaro appeared and renmoved Utoro from the fight, and cut Kasumi down. In her dying effort she wounded Mitsushen with a poisoned dagger, and both died shortly after. Utoro returned unharmed to his camp. Despite his death, the Phoenix gained the day following Mitsushen's plan. The war was eventually won by the Scorpion after the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi lost a personal duel against the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi. Loyalty After their victory in the war Utoro was summond at Kyuden Bayushi. He had an audience with his Lord Nitoshi, to whom Utoro offered to commit seppuku as he was the last remaining Scorpion warrior who was involved in the business concerning the Phoenix inquisitor at the wall. The entire remainder of the squadron serving with him under Bayushi Kasumi, as well as the agents involved in fabricating the breach at the wall, all perished in the war. Nitoshi simply wished to meet the man who shared his knowledge of the entire affair, and considered him a Scorpion hero. External Links * Bayushi Utoro (Honor and Treachery) Category:Scorpion Clan Members